Silver Surfer Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** "Blue Leader" ** "Batboy Brigade" ** "Mudhawks" ** "Den Mother" * leaders ** Unnamed commissar ** Unnamed general * military ** * Unnamed ** Unnamed Zenn-Lavian mental transportation element operator ** ** Unnamed Zenn-Lavian newscaster ** * * Doctor Doom's henchmen * * * Races and Species: * * * * Unnamed primitive species Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** * ** Zenn-La Museum of Antiquity * Unnamed planets * Items: * Zenn-Lavian Items ** Mental Transportation Element ** Study-Cubes ** Cyberno-Materializer ** ** Mental-Constructor Vehicles: * * Zenn-Lavian Vehicles ** Star Ships ** * Events: * Zenn-La History ** Ultimate Beginning ** Age of Warfare ** Golden Age of Reason ** Age of Space Travel | StoryTitle2 = The Wonder of the Watcher! | Synopsis2 = The Watcher observes a team of doctors attempting to save a patient in the emergency room. The patient dies, and the doctor laments the fact that humanity does not have the technology and ability to save everyone. The Watcher also laments the fact that he cannot intervene. In a long flashback, the Watcher details why he and his race cannot interfere in the affairs of other races. Many eons ago when the Milky Way was still forming, the Watcher's race was already ancient. In possession of technology far more advanced than any other race in the galaxy, the Watcher's people are in disagreement: find other races and lift them up from their primitive excistence or pursue a policy of noninterference. The Watcher's father, Ikor, supports the former policy and Emnu, a rival, supports the latter. Ultimately, Ikor's side wins out and their race travels the stars, finding a planet called Prosilicus. The Prosilicans are given the gift of unlimited atomic energy and are left to their own devices. Advancing thousands of years in just a short time, some of the Prosilicans choose to create offensive weapons and attack a nearby planet. In an act of mutually assured destruction, the other planet sends its own nuclear attack at Prosilicus. Both are quickly destroyed. Confronted by a Prosilican crawling from the rubble of his destroyed planet, the Watcher and his father resolve to stay out of the affairs of other species. | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed doctors * Unnamed neighbors of the Prosilicans Races and Species: * * * * Unnamed neighbors of the Prosilicans Locations: * ** * Unnamed galaxy ** ** ** Unnamed neighboring world of Prosilicus Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer utters his famous quote, "Where soars the Silver Surfer... There must he soar--- alone!" * The Silver Surfer was instantly attacked by the armies of three different countries. This was probably due to the fact that the last time the world saw the Surfer was when he was attacking it in Fantastic Four Vol 1 72. * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer mentions his home planet, Zenn-La, his real name, Norrin Radd, and his beloved, Shalla-Bal. Since it is mentioned in future issues that Galactus had suppressed the Surfer's memories so that we would stay loyal, it can be assumed that being banished on Earth (and separated from Galactus' influence) has let some of his stronger past memories get by this mental barrier. * The Silver Surfer starts by finding only planets without life for Galactus to eat. However, over the years it appears that the Surfer's vigilance to preserve all forms of life falters and this is why he led Galactus to Earth. In future issues, it is confirmed that the Surfer's conscious was altered by Galactus in order to be a more loyal herald. * "The Wonder of the Watcher" story is adapted from the story "The Way It Began" from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 53 (May 1964). * References: Tales to Astonish Vol 1 93, Fantastic Four Vol 1 57 and Fantastic Four Vol 1 50 (twice). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Silver Surfer Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1872/ }}